


To fall

by ismellsarcasm



Series: Quick prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellsarcasm/pseuds/ismellsarcasm
Summary: Tumblr prompt: write the story of a demon ( disguised as a nun ) falling head over heels for one of the other nuns





	To fall

“You want to WHAT?” The head demon yelled.

“Think about it boss!” Replied the common demon. “What’s a better temptation than making a nun fall in love?”

The head demon didn’t reply for a moment. Making a member of church break one of their big rules was always a pretty bad thing to do… but something still didn’t make sense.

“But why does she have to fall in love with you? Why not make her fall in love with some random guy?” The head demon asked. “I know this, Richard, guy. Alcoholic, a womanizer a perfect candi-”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Shouted the demon, but they immediately shrank back as if just realizing what they had done. “Err… I mean, if she goes with that Rivrad guy and ends up unhappy… wouldn’t she go back to the convent?”

The head demon laughed “If they accept her back, that is… And even if they did, she wouldn’t be a maiden anymore.”

The demon chocked at the suggestion of their boss.

“It’s settled then. Maid Cassandra will fall madly in love with Ri-”

“Woa-! Wa-WA-IT!”

The head demon glared at his underling for interrupting him again.

“What now?” He said, exasperated.

“What if, I disguised myself as a nun and made her fall in love with me?” Proposed the demon with a some what nervous smile, but nevertheless pretending to be confident.

“How’s that any better?”

“Come on, boss! You know what humans think about relationships with other humans of the same sex.” At this point they were just throwing darts in the dark, this could work. It had to.

“But it’s not true”

“They don’t know that.” The demon saw a glint in their boss’ eye, they could practically see him changing his mind.“Imagine the torment she will feel when she realizes” the demon mocked a gasp “She has fallen in love with one of her sisters!”

The head demon laughed at his underling’s dramatics. “That’s disgusting. I love it.”

The demon sighed in relief that Cass wouldn’t fall in love with any Richahfvfus…

“On with it then.” Said their boss before they banished, leaving the demon alone with a brand new body.

They realized too late what they had actually proposed. If he made Cass fall she’d be doomed to an eternity in hell!

They had to fix this!

<>the demon posited as they thought of themselves passing more time with the human. <>

**Author's Note:**

> To see the Original prompt: https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/186866247776/write-the-story-of-a-demon-disguised-as-a-nun  
To see the original post: https://i-smell-art.tumblr.com/post/186866968726/writing-prompt-s-write-the-story-of-a-demon
> 
> Thank you for reading!! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated!  
Have a good day! Stay hidrated


End file.
